Better Left Unsaid
by Bluechinalamp
Summary: REUPLOAD Jen's not been her usual self lately and no one has a clue why. Jonesy, being the only one who's closest to her, tries to cheer her up. But little does he know, he's the very root of the problem. Jen/Jonesy Oneshot


I originally wrote this back in 2009 over the summer back when I was in high school. I reread it, noticed a few grammatical and spelling errors since the first time I wrote it was on regular wordpad. Plus it was on my old fanfiction account so I moved it here. (Also because I still intend to write a full blown out story for this pair since there's not a lot of it.) So hope you guys still like it, enjoy the update and keep a sharp look out for my next 6teen fanfic.

And yes, I'll go ahead and say it, I like odd romances, especially forbidden ones, not really one for canon pairings (Nothing against Nikki, I like her a lot.) and I know I'm still lame for liking the show. XD My brother got me into it back when it was still airing and my class would sing the theme song. XD Anyway enough babbling.

I don't own the show or the characters.  
...

Step sis.

She always hated it when he called her that. Even before their parents were married. Just from the very thought of it would grind her gears to dust.

She didn't _want_ to be his stepsister! She didn't want to be his family! She didn't even want to be his friend! Then what did she want? She couldn't want...

_No! I refuse to believe that! _

She shook her head lightly and sipped on her Gatorade. Yes, she couldn't stand him at times, but if it weren't for her, who would keep him at bay? Nikki seemed to get to him a few times but not like how she did. Nikki didn't really seem to have the same grasp she did on Jonesy. Jen was the tamer in this little circus and the lion was no other than Jonsey himself. She's the one who keeps in on track and out of trouble.

Okay, maybe not trouble but at least she tries to keep him under control. But he somehow manages to slip through the bars and get into some form of trouble all on his own. Despite of Jonsey reminding her that (in his opinion.) that responsibility is 'overrated' she still felt it to be her duty. At home or out in the world.

She held back a small laugh at the mental image of her holding a whip and chair while Jonesy pranced around with a tail and mane. But her humorous thoughts were interrupted by a strict call.

"Jennifer Masterson!"

She snapped back into reality and looked up only to flush like a tomato. She still thought her coach was pretty hot and at the same time was still a little embarrassed over the whole van incident.

"Y-yes Coach Hanson?"

"You're up next."

She hopped off of the bleachers and prepared to walk across the field to her soccer members. Coach Hanson stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I need you to put your head in the game Jen. This is the final game for this season and we can't afford to lose."

She responded with a simple nod and jogged across the field to her teammates.

As she rose from the bleachers and walked across the field she dove back into her inner conversation with herself.

She had to admit, Jonsey wasn't all that bad. Sure he's a total idiot, he's lazy, a total womanizer, easy to fool, also prone to deviousness, arrogance, selfishness, male chauvinism, dishonesty, and many other words that she could list, but he wasn't all bad. He cares deeply for his friends and does anything to help them.

Now that she recalls, she remembers that time that she was so into her work at the Penalty Box that she couldn't find any time to relax. So Jonsey was the one who suggested taking the day off and going to the amusement park. Despite of her getting more probation time, so had to admit that it was the best idea Jonsey ever had. And she felt flattered that he did it all for her. She even still had the stuffed teddy bear Jonsey won for her on one of the games. And whenever they fought, they always somehow found a way to make up.

Despite of his tough guy act, he was a good person really...

She shook her head out of her thoughts. Why would she even be thinking of something like that at a time like this? _"Gotta focus. Gotta focus."_ She chanted to herself as she joined her team into a small huddle. She couldn't remember exactly what was said. All she knew was she was to take defense.

She didn't get it really. Here she is playing in the play offs and yet she's taking it as easily as if it were an exam she studied for. She was supposed to feel excited. Anxious. Nervous. Determined. Pumped up.

But she didn't. She didn't feel anything really. She walked to her post that she was given and stood there lifelessly. She gazed up at the clock. Still had eight more minutes. This game was like a math test. So much on the mind and yet time isn't going by fast enough!

She heard the whistle blow and everything was in action before her eyes. Everybody was energized and moving. Everyone except her. She felt bad that she didn't have the right attitude for this game but she just wasn't feeling it today.

_Sorry you guys..._

...

"Hey Jen! How was the big game last night?" Caitlin's voice chimed in through the usual sound of the mall crowd.

She groaned and zipped up her face into her hoodie like she usually does when she wishes to avoid unwanted conversation. Caitlin seemed to understand the message. "That bad huh? How about a nice Lemon smoothie to get your mind off of things?"

Jen froze. Sure, Caitlin's beverage making skills have improved a lot ever since the whole Lime incident, but Jen was still a bit nervous to drink them. Last time she ordered one, not only did she forget to add sugar again, but also she saw a wad of gum floating in the drink. Jen shivered in disgust from the memory. Leave it to Caitlin to take on her cell phone and make drinks at the same time.

"It's okay Cait. I'll be alright."

_My God!_ She thought. _You'd think after working there for a whole year, she'd get it right by now!_

" Aww, buck up Jen!" A voice called out from behind her.

_Oh no!_ She thought anxiously. _Not him! Not now! No! _

And sure enough it was him.

Cheerful as usual, Jonsey walked in with his usual grin directed at no one in particular, he hopped into a chair at their usual table in front of the Lemon. Jen groaned. She was in **no mood** to deal with whatever he's up to today.

_Especially not today..._

Jonsey, noticing Jen's sour mood, sat up and gently patted her cheek in a taunting way. "Come on Jen, smile. It couldn't have been that bad getting your butt kicked right?"

Jen glared up at him.

_Damn him for being so tall!_

"For your information,** we won**!" She snapped.

Jonsey's bright smile disappeared behind an expression of surprise and Caitlin almost dropped her cell phone in the blender.

"Seriously?!"

Jonesy's jaw dropped in astonishment and Caitlin clapped her hands and squealed happily. "Congratulations girl!"

But Jonesy didn't share the same joyous attitude as the blonde teenage girl.

"Well if you **won**," Jonesy imitating her previous vocal impact on her words, "Then why are you so mopey dopey?"

Jen zipped up her hood again and didn't answer. Caitlin understood Jen's silent "Drop it!" gesture, but Jonesy wasn't one to take hints. He leaned towards the purple petite figure he knew as his stepsister and spoke directly into where he suspected Jen's ear was located behind the fabric of her hoodie.

"If you're mad about me not being there, I already told you I was at Nikki's meeting her parents."

_It's not __**because**__ of that!_

"Oh! Speaking of that how did that go?" Caitlin chimed in excitedly, trying to give a helping hand to the poor girl being pestered by her stepbrother and get him off her back.

"Not too well. Their 70's get up is pretty weird. It was hard to get a connection when all they care about is flowers and lava lamps."

Jen didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation. She didn't want to hear it. Her mood was getting more and more sour with each second. The sound of his voice was nerve racking. Usually she could tolerate anything he had to throw at her but not today. Today was too much for her.

**Beep beep beep!**

The sound of her digital watch made her jump from going off so suddenly. But it was music to her hears. It was the call for her to get her butt in gear and head towards the Penalty Box for a long days work. Usually she never looked forward to it but on this day, it was the only thing that kept a long line between her and Jonesy. She didn't care to listen on what job he applied for today in hopes to get hired and fired the same day. She quickly jumped up, grabbed her bag full of her personal items and work uniform and turned so quickly, Jen's face dove into something soft on a female figure.

None other than Nikki herself.

Jen flushed a bit but pushed it aside and paced quickly away from the group and dismissed all her friends in a hurried tone, not caring whether they heard her or not.

"Gotta go to work! bye!"

Nikki, a little stunned by the previous stunt, but casually walked towards the teenage hangout in front of the Lemon where her peers were located, Jude and Wyatt following her gesture on the other side, coffee and skateboard in hand and unaware of what happened.

"What's up with her?" Nikki asked her usual nonchalant tone, as if Jen taking a nose dive right into her chest never happened.

Everyone but Caitlin shrugged. The blonde answered in a hushed tone, "I think I might know..."

...

Jonesy tapped his finger on the table impatiently; hoping by some miracle time would go by faster. The mall was like his home. His hangout. It was the only place he knew he could be free of any worries. He could dance, sing, act out as much as he could, not caring what anyone thought of him and ignored any looks of disapproval.

But not today.

Usually his mind was all over the place. From chicks and money to movies and pranks. He usually would look forward to seeing his male buddies and bugging them at their work. He never had a worry in the world.

But not today.

His mind and worries were set only on one thing. Or at least, one girl.

Jen.

Jen was acting so strangely for the past two days. She usually very lively and bright. She was usually nagging him for every little thing he does or trying to pull him out of some kind of trouble pit that he jumped into at will. Sure it wasn't her responsibility but he grew used to it. Sure it sometimes annoyed him that she always **must** know what's going on in his life, but it was in her character to do such. And it let him know that she was in her normal state and she was alright.

She was almost like the sun in his little world. Lighting his way to make sure he didn't fall into some kind of bad situation and if he did she was there to help him up even if he didn't ask for help. And today, to him it felt like the sun just disappeared from the sky and the darkest clouds and the hardest rain that he could ever imagine came in its place.

He was quite surprised that she had such an impact in his life but at the same time it was flattering. She cared about him and he cared about her too. Even if they were step siblings.

In fact, now that he pondered about it, they got along pretty well. Usually that wasn't the case in other families but not them.

They were friends. They were as close as people could get. And if she wasn't happy,** he** wasn't happy.

If she had such a huge role in his life then he hoped by some chance he had a role in her life too. He had to find out what was bothering her and, by some effort, make her feel better. He usually wasn't too good at trying to lift people's spirits when they're down but for Jen he'd do whatever it takes.

After a few hours he was finally free from the dull 'Help Desk' in front of the mall for an hour break.

_Seriously? What's the point? Who needs help at __**the mall**__? We all know what to do!_

He decided to take advantage of this short period of freedom to check on Jen. As he jumped over the desk in his usual rebellion manner, and raced down the long way to the Penalty Box in hopes to avoid Nikki. He knew it was wrong to avoid his girlfriend, especially if he made a promise to her that they'd stop by the food court and get a quick bite before going back to work for a few more hours. (Which he was not looking forward to.) But this was a good excuse.

Family trouble.

He knew she'd forgive him. He smiled self confidently.

_Besides, Nikki's nuts about me. She wouldn't leave me after dropping out of ONE simple date right?_

….

Jonesy was stunned.

He finally reached the Penalty Box only to find out she wasn't even there. He looked all around small crowded store to try and spot a head of chestnut brown hair.

She was never found.

He got fed up with his search and asked Coach Halder. He was shocked to hear that Jen wasn't feeling well and he let her clock out early. Jonesy left the Penalty Box feeling hurt. Usually if Jen was feeling sick or was allowed to leave early, she usually called him to let him know. He didn't know what to do.

The only thing he could do was go check on her and demand to know what was up.

But the problem was he had to be back at the Help Desk in 30 minutes, and he didn't want to get the other guys involved with their family problems and leaving without being seen by Wyatt, Caitlyn, Jude or Nikki would be difficult.

The only thing left was….

He reached into his pocket and his fingertips were greeted by a cold metallic device and pulled it out. He flipped open his cell phone and ( As if it were a routine he knew his whole life.) dialed Jen's number. He held the phone up to his ear and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello…?" He heard a stuffy cracking voice answer.

"Jen?" He was surprised by the sound of her voice. He didn't like it.

"Jonesy? What's up? Why are you calling me? Didn't you have a date with Nikki?"

He wasn't surprised that she knew what his daily agenda was but he ignored that thought.

"Never mind that. Are you okay? I went to check on you and Halder said you went home. Is everything alright?"

There was a long pause and faint sounds he couldn't make out.

"I'm just…not feeling well today Jonesy, that's all. Don't worry about me. I'm _fine_…"

Her voice cracked when she finished the sentence. He didn't believe her.

"You're not telling me everything. Where are you?"

"I'm at home…"

Jonesy didn't answer right away. He was deep in thought on what to do. She sounded like she wasn't feeling well but he highly doubted it was a cold. And the sadness in her voice struck pain into his chest.

"I'll be right there."

And he flipped his phone shut and bolted towards the mall entrance. He didn't wait to hear her object. He knew something wasn't right and he was going to find out what. (Plus he needed an excuse to get fired anyway.) He didn't like that she was becoming more and more distant towards him. He felt that he was losing his relationship not only with his beloved stepsister but his best friend.

And he wasn't going to lose her. Not now. Not ever.

….

She couldn't believe it.

She buried her face into her soft pillow and tried to catch her breath between hiccups. She didn't want him to see her this way. She just wanted to gravel in her misery by herself and let it pass like she has been for the past two years now on this day.

The day her whole life changed for the worst.

Still to this way she questions herself on why it had to happen. Why to her? Out of everyone in the world it just had to happen to **her**. At that precise moment she hated everyone:

Her mother; the main reason this was happening to her, for leaving her father and for dragging Jen along with it against her will.

Her father; for not stopping them from leaving. She knew he could have but he didn't. She hated him for that. If he did something, they would still be together and she would of still had her happy life.

Jonesy's father; for stealing her happy life away from her and wooing her mother. If it weren't for him, there could have been hope for Jen to get her life back.

Jonesy and his God forsaken family; for being so accepting towards her as a new sister and not considering her feelings about the whole ordeal.

But most of all, she hated herself. She felt for some reason that it was all her fault. She could of done something. She could of talked her mother out of leaving her father and try to work something out.

If at the time she didn't have a huge crush on Jonesy and was constantly talking about him, she wouldn't have gained her mother's interest and the whole romance between Jonesy's father and Jen's mother wouldn't have started.

If she would have spoken up about how she felt then maybe her mother would of taken it to consideration.

_If only…_

She choked back a sob and held back her tears.

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

And worst of all she was the only one who felt this way. Everyone else was extremely happy about them being one big happy family. Two loving parents and enough number of children to have their own baseball team. Kind of like the Brady Bunch.

Everyone loved the idea but her. But she didn't want to hurt everyone's feelings knowing that she was the odd one out. That she was the only one unhappy. That she was outvoted. So she's kept it secret to herself and managed to make herself get over it.

But it was only one this particular day of the whole year all her feelings of sorrow, hurt, confusion, and uncertainty come rushing back to her, making her wonder if she'll ever be truly happy knowing there was a life of what could have been.

What if her father and mother actually _did_ work things out?

What if her mother never met Jonesy's father?

_What if I actually had a chance?_

There was a knock on her door suddenly that made her snap out of her thoughts. The sound of knuckles rapping against the wooden barrier keeping the world from entering her little comfort zone from society felt like an answer to her mental question.

**You could have had a chance but it doesn't matter now. It's all over and done.**

There was silence after that.

She finally looked up from her pillow to come up for air after nearly suffocating herself with a pillow and slowly turned her head towards the now open entrance revealing a certain tall dark haired youth.

She immediately dunked her face right back into her wet cushion and inhaled, trying to keep her composure now knowing the very thing that was making her feel miserable was now in her turf.

"Jen?" She heard his voice in a soft tone, showing concern.

"What do you want Jonesy?" Her voice muffled out from her pillow.

He didn't answer right away. He walked towards the depressed looking figure, laying face down, her face buried in a pillow, trying to avoid life itself.

"I already know what's wrong Jen. Catilyn told me."

Jen felt her breath get caught in her throat. She felt coldness run throughout her body and freeze her veins. She clenched her pillow as hard as she could. He couldn't possibly know could he?

Jonesy sat down on her bed next to her. He wasn't sure whether to touch her in a comforting way or not. So he curled his hand into a fist and kept to himself.

"Today is the day your parents split up. Isn't it?"

She couldn't hold it back anymore. She immediately let out a few loud sobs into her pillow. Jonesy knew now was the time to be compassionate towards her. He gently pulled her away from her wet pillow and into his chest. Surprisingly she didn't fight or struggle. She immediately accepted his gesture and sobbed some more as he stroked her back comfortingly.

"I know this extremely selfish of me and I'm sorry Jonesy. I really am. But I just can't help it!"

Jonesy was relieved that she finally spilt her heart out and opened up to him again. He was glad their relationship never disappeared like he thought it did. But now he had to make sure she was fully okay.

"It's alright Jen. Parental split ups are always hardest on the kids since they feel helpless. They feel like in some way it's their fault when it isn't. We can't control the fact that if parents aren't happy together then there's nothing we can do if they want to call it quits."

Jonesy knew what he was saying wasn't really helping but he saw that she understood what he was trying to tell her.

" I remember when my parents decided to announce the big D word to my siblings and I. Yes, it was shocking and hard to handle but at the same time I was expecting it. They weren't happy together at all. Not a day went by they would argue over the smallest little things. It was hard for us but we stuck together and tried to make the best out of what we had."

Jen wiped her tear stained face and continued to listen to Jonesy's story in amazement. She hadn't realized Jonesy had it a lot worse than she did. She felt not only embarrassed but she also felt so selfish for not even considering Jonesy's feeling and how he took it.

" But then, when my dad met your mother something changed."

Jen looked up at Jonesy and saw his signature grin appear again.

" It felt as if a huge heavy weight was lifted off our shoulders. Our dad was happier and everything seemed more lively. Maybe that's why we all felt so attached to you and your mother. It's almost as if you two have some kind superpower to keep the rain away. We all believed your dad was a total idiot to just let you go like that. You're so bright and full of life. I don't know what we'd do without you. It really hurts us seeing you sad Jen. Because if you're not happy, who's going to keep the dark clouds out of our sky?"

Jen felt her face get hot. She hadn't realized how much of an influence she was to Jonesy and his family. It actually felt good knowing that he needed her so much. Jonesy lifted his hand to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"So don't be sad anymore Jen. We need you. I need you. You're our everything."

For the first time in days Jen finally smiled. And to Jonesy, the most beautiful sound escaped her lips. She was laughing.

"Awww Jonesy! That was so sweet! I know you really meant that too. I could feel it. And usually you're not good with words."

Jonesy opened his mouth to protest but Jen tackled him to the floor in a great big bear hug.

"Thank you Jonesy." Jen said in her usual soft tone. "I really needed that. You helped a lot."

Jonesy smiled back and ruffled her hair. "Hey that's what I'm here for."

Jonesy helped Jen up from the floor and she stretched her arms out while looking at herself in the mirror with disgust.

"Eww! I look horrible. I'm gonna go take a shower."

She opened her dresser to get some fresh clothes, her personal bathroom items and walked out of the room, leaving a very satisfied Jonesy. He looked at himself in Jen's mirror, smoothed his hair out and smiled at his reflection.

"Jonesy you the man."

...

The moment she heard the bathroom door lock click her smile immediately faded. She stared in the mirror to see a pathetic teen girl who has lost all hope. Her eyes had dark circles under them and were red and puffy from crying. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to keep these feelings locked away inside her heart. The feeling of his fingers running down her back still lingered on her skin. She didn't want that feeling to go away. She wanted to feel that all the time. Even back in the 7th grade when those feelings started to emerge.

Still to this way she questions herself on why it had to happen. Why to her? Out of everyone in the world it just had to happen to **her**. At that precise moment she hated everyone:

Her mother; For ruining her chances for being able to get the one she wanted since the 7th grade. And stealing away the one she wanted.

Jonesy's father; for wooing her mother and thus provoking her problem further. If it weren't for him, there would have been hope for her.

Jonesy and his God forsaken family; for being so accepting towards her as a new sister and nothing else.

But most of all, she hated herself; for not being able to move on. To not be able to accept him as a stepbrother. Because she wanted so much more than that.

If she didn't have a huge crush on Jonesy and was constantly talking about him, writing about him in her journals, and dreaming of a day that they might be together, her mother wouldn't have stolen her idea of marrying a Garcia.

Maybe instead there could have been a romance between her and Jonesy. Her hearts desire was out of reach.

_If only…_

She slowly turned the knob for the water then touched one of the towels she laid on the sink.

_It's not fair!_

Then she picked it up, buried her face into the soft fabric and sobbed.


End file.
